Tu me réchauffes le coeur
by Greenapple284
Summary: One-shot Sterek, donc slash, bien sûr. Derek et Stiles sont enfermés dans une chambre froide, c'est cliché mais je n'ai pas pu résister.


**AN : Bonjour bonjour ! Alors, voici mon premier one-shot Sterek, couple que j'ai découvert grâce à mon amie Tab (à qui je dédicace la fic, comme souvent quand j'écris du slash xD… c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps à présent). Alors, je ne regarde pas la série, je n'ai vu que le premier épisode de la saison 1 et quelques extraits, mais ça me suffit amplement pour shipper le Sterek… Je shippe des couples issus de séries télés que je n'ai jamais regardé de ma vie… De toute façon, je préfère lire des fictions, au moins on sait qu'il se passera ce qu'on veut qu'il se passe… Ce qui a peu de chance d'arriver dans la série. Anyway, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. J'ajoute simplement que si vous vouliez bien me laisser une petite review à la fin, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, voili-voilou. **

**Bonne lecture **

« On va mourir Derek ! », S'exclama Stiles, respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Voilà qu'il recommençait à faire des crises d'angoisse… Il ne manquait plus que ça. Comme si mourir ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il passe ses dernières heures avec Derek Hale, et qu'il fasse une crise d'angoisse… Avec. Derek. Hale. La situation était pour le moins catastrophique.

D'ailleurs, L'alpha le regardait intensément à l'instant même, sourcils froncés… un regard comme lui seul en avait le secret.

« Stiles, calme-toi » Tenta Derek, de la voix la plus douce qu'il put, étonnant ainsi son interlocuteur, qui remarqua ce fait inhabituel alors même que la panique s'était emparée de lui.

« Ecoute-moi Stiles, ça va aller d'accord, on va s'en sortir. »

« C'est… ça… je… te… crois » Haleta Stiles entre deux inspirations. Il était angoissé, pas stupide.

« Stiles, écoute-moi, je suis là d'accord, tu n'es pas seul, ça va aller » Réitéra Derek, faute de pouvoir faire beaucoup plus. Il essaya, par ailleurs, de poser la main de Stiles sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur, espérant que les battements de ce dernier parvinssent à le calmer.

La respiration de Stiles se calma peu à peu, même s'il était clair que le jeune homme ne s'était pas totalement remis. Il ne suffoquait plus, mais l'on comprenait facilement qu'il tremblait sans même le regarder : l'irrégularité de son souffle laissait transparaître son trouble aussi bien que les mots ne l'auraient fait.

« Et maintenant enfile ça. » Lui ordonna Derek en posant sur ses genoux sa propre veste en cuir, qu'il venait à l'instant de retirer.

Et, voyant l'hésitation dans les gestes de Stiles, il crut bon d'ajouter :

« Fais ce que je te dis, je sens à peine le froid de toute façon ». Ah, oui, vous ne connaissez pas encore en détail la raison de l'angoisse de Stiles… Pour faire simple, lui et Derek s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans une chambre froide… Ce qui n'est, si on y réfléchie bien, pas si étonnant que cela.

Stiles prit la sage décision de faire ce qui lui était demandé, Derek n'étant pas le genre de personnes à qui on tient tête, moins encore dans ce genre de situations.

Il crut même bon de le remercier, non seulement pour la veste, mais aussi pour le réconfort qu'il lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Ce à quoi Derek répondit par un simple signe de tête, aussi peu bavard qu'à l'accoutumé. C'était déjà une forme de miracle qu'il ait parlé autant pour calmer son compagnon de fortune… enfin, d'infortune.

Stiles, bizarrement, n'osait pas engager la conversation. D'abord, ils étaient dans une situation dramatique, ensuite, il était gêné d'avoir légèrement perdu son sang-froid… Et enfin, c'était avec Derek qu'il était enfermé… ce qui se passe de commentaire.

Il essaya de porter son attention sur autre chose que sur le silence pesant qui s'était installé. A dire vrai, ce silence n'était pas plus inconfortable qu'un autre, mais tout silence était une torture pour Stiles. Ce qui explique le fait que le jeune homme parle en permanence… Con-stam-ment. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva guère de quoi s'occuper l'esprit : à l'exception des quatre murs grisâtres et du sol sur lequel ils étaient assis, Derek était la seule chose à regarder, la seule chose à laquelle penser, excepté le froid.

Il fallait que l'un d'eux prennent la parole, immédiatement, où Stiles pourrait recommencer à suffoquer d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait froid, tellement froid. Il avait peur aussi.

« Derek, tu as un plan pour nous sortir d'ici ? Dis-moi que tu as un plan ? C'est toi l'Alpha, le super Bad Ass, l'homme de la situation…

_Stiles, je n'ai pas de plan. On est enfermé dans une chambre froide dont je n'ai pu ouvrir la seule porte… On ne peut qu'attendre qu'un des membres de la meute nous retrouve… en espérant que ça soit très bientôt.

_Tu n'es pas rassurant du tout…

_Tu aurais préféré que je mente ?

_Oui… mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais revenir en arrière.

_En effet, et puis, honnêtement, si je pouvais repartir en arrière, je pense plutôt que je reviendrais au moment qui a précédé notre enfermement… Ce serait plus utile.

Stiles fut surpris (estomaqué serait plus juste) de constater que Derek prononçait ces paroles avec un petit sourire en coin… Il choisissait vraiment le moment le plus singulier pour sourire, lui à qui cela n'arrivait que très rarement.

L'alpha se tourna légèrement vers lui et ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement, ce qui n'échappa guère à Stiles.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend Hale ? Ma tête ne te revient pas ? » Demanda le jeune homme, sans omettre de sourire pour indiquer à Derek qu'il plaisantait. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite en constatant que l'expression de Derek restait grave et concernée.

Sans mot dire, Derek attira Stiles à lui et commença à lui frictionner le dos.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionna ce dernier avec des yeux ronds comme des billes… Pour sa défense, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait sur les genoux de Derek Hale (enfin façon de parler… quoique).

« Tu as les lèvres toutes bleues Stilinski, alors à moins que tu ne sois attiré par la perspective de mourir littéralement de froid, je te conseille de rester où tu es », déclara Derek sur un ton de réprimande.

_Ok, c'est bon, détends-toi !

_Tu veux que je me détende ? Tu sais que tu pourrais mourir Stiles ? Comment veux-tu que je puisse me détendre ? Gronda Derek, posant question rhétorique sur question rhétorique.

Stiles eut le bon sens d'avoir l'air contrit et baissa les yeux, transmettant ainsi la honte qu'il ressentait à présent.

_Tu as raison, je suis désolé...

Il ajouta après quelques secondes de silence :

_Et merci pour ce que tu fais. Je sais que ça doit être d'autant plus dur d'essayer de me garder en vie pour le reste de la meute alors qu'en fait tu me trouves probablement très agaçant et que tu pourrais être enfin débarrassé de moi…

_Ne dis pas de bêtises Stiles… exigea Derek en levant les yeux au ciel, Tu fais partie de la meute et… Je sais que je ne le montre pas mais… Je tiens à toi.

_Tu… Tu quoi ?!

Décidément, cette journée était pour le moins étonnante.

_Je ne le répèterais pas Stiles.

Déjà que ça lui avait coûté la première fois…

L'alpha ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments et, maintenant qu'il venait d'en refaire l'expérience pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il était dans la capacité de confirmer : exprimer ses sentiments, ce n'était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé.

_Derek ?

_Quoi ?

_Moi aussi je tiens à toi aussi tu sais… Même si tu as la fâcheuse habitude de me plaquer contre les murs en me regardant comme si tu allais m'arracher la tête… Avec les dents… ou quelque chose du genre, déclara Stiles avec un petit rire nerveux.

_Très touchant, commenta Derek, le sarcasme presque palpable dans sa voix.

Le silence régna de nouveau, les deux hommes étant perdus dans leurs pensées après cette discussion beaucoup trop sentimentale à leur goût. Stiles était toujours dans les bras de Derek, qui avait arrêté de lui frictionner le dos et le serrait maintenant contre lui.

Quand Derek entendit Stiles bailler, il paniqua intérieurement :

_Stiles, ne t'endors surtout pas.

_C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondit le jeune homme, son débit de parole trois fois plus lent qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

_Stiles, sérieusement, il faut absolument que tu restes éveillé. Et après, je te laisserais parler autant que tu veux. Je sais que tu adores ça, tiens, ça ne te dit pas de parler là maintenant ? Poursuivit Derek, dont la panique était devenue perceptible.

Il essaya de continuer à parler, espérant tenir Stiles en éveil mais il voyait bien que ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et qu'il était de moins en moins réactif.

Alors, il tenta une solution de repli… Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : il embrassa soudainement Stiles, ce qui eut l'effet escompté puisque le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

Derek rétablit alors une certaine distance entre eux et crut bon de fournir une explication:

_Je suis désolé, tu commençais à t'en-

Il fut cependant coupé par les lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes, puisque la rupture du baiser lui avait, semblait-il, déplu. On ne peut lui en vouloir, cela dit : l'objet de tous ses fantasmes venait de l'embrasser… il est donc aisé de comprendre qu'il ait voulu en profiter autant que possible.

Les deux hommes étaient encore engagés dans leur étreinte passionnée quand la porte de la chambre froide s'ouvrit brusquement, à leur grande surprise. Ils se hâtèrent de s'écarter l'un de l'autre et leur surprise se transforma en choc lorsqu'ils aperçurent que la cause de leur présence ici n'était autre que Peter.

A ce moment précis, Derek se jeta sur son oncle et le frappa de toutes ses forces, ce qui n'eut pas grand intérêt, je vous l'accorde, Peter étant un loup-garou.

_Tu devrais me remercier Derek, si je n'avais pas agi, toi et Stiles n'auriez probablement jamais conclu tu sais.

Les yeux de Derek se mirent à lancer des éclairs (métaphoriquement bien sûr… quoique, il s'en était fallu de peu).

_Tu veux dire que tu nous as drogués et enfermés ici, risquant par la même occasion la vie de Stiles, juste parce qu'il t'a pris une soudaine envie de jouer les entremetteurs ?

_C'est à peu près ça… Enfin, pas vraiment parce que j'avais envie de jouer les entremetteurs, mais parce que je trouvais votre petit jeu du chat et de la souris très agaçant, tout le monde savait que vous alliez finir par vous sauter dessus… Pour autre chose que pour vous battre, s'entend. J'ai juste accélérer le processus, vous n'allez pas en faire tout un plat.

Autant dire que Derek se sentit obligé de frapper Peter une nouvelle fois. Stiles, étrangement, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle avait été séparée de celle de Derek, si bien que les deux Hale finirent par se demander s'il avait été traumatisé à jamais.

Or, ils auraient dû savoir, pour l'avoir connu depuis maintenant un certain temps, que rien ne parviendrait jamais à faire taire Stiles définitivement, ce que ce dernier eut tout le loisir de prouver à Derek sur le chemin du retour.

Mais bon, en fin de compte, ce délire verbal permanent ne déplaisait pas à Derek, il trouvait même que c'était en partie ce qui faisait le charme de Stiles. Bien évidemment, il ne l'admettrait jamais à celui-ci, de peur qu'il ne se mette à parler encore plus. En réalité, Derek était quasi sûr que ce n'était pas physiquement possible, il restait néanmoins méfiant… Stiles était un garçon étonnant…

Derek déposa Stiles chez lui après l'avoir réchauffé du mieux qu'il put (c'est-à-dire en mettant le chauffage à fond dans la voiture et en faisant encore plus de câlins) et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Ce dernier demanda soudain :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Eh bien, je pense que tu as remarqué que tu ne me laissais pas froid, déclara Stiles en ricanant.

_Ok… Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire, je t'invite à dîner demain soir, ou quand tu veux, peu importe, mais seulement si tu promets d'arrêter… sérieusement… avec les blagues sur la température. Expliqua Derek avec un air affligé.

_D'accord, ça me va ! S'exclama Stiles en souriant. Soit, l'invitation n'était pas très romantique, mais le fait qu'elle soit de Derek suffisait amplement à Stiles pour l'accepter.

Stiles prit les devants et embrassa délicatement Derek, se doutant bien que l'alpha n'était pas du genre démonstratif et affectueux, ce qui ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de répondre au baiser. C'est pourquoi Stiles eut la brillante idée de remarquer :

_J'ai enfin réussi à faire fondre ton cœur de glace.

_De quoi avait-on convenu Stiles ? Questionna Derek en levant les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois ce jour-là… S'il continuait à passer autant de temps avec Stiles, ses yeux finiraient peut-être par se coincer.

_Oui je sais, désolé, celle-ci m'a échappée, s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_T'as de la chance Stilinski.

_De la chance de quoi ?

_D'être chaud comme la braise, railla-t-il, Allez, bonne nuit, on se voit demain soir, ajouta-t-il comme si de rien était (comme si Derek Hale ne venait pas de faire de l'humour), avant d'embrasser un Stiles paralysé par le choc et de descendre les marches du porche pour rejoindre la voiture de Peter, qu'il avait subtili- emprunter pour rentrer.

Stiles resta immobile sur le porche pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Derek Hale avait fait une blague ! De l'humour ! Il avait volontairement dit quelque chose de drôle… Le toujours sérieux, grave et impassible alpha, Derek Hale ! Dieu, quelle journée palpitante il venait de vivre. Il était maintenant avec Derek… Enfin, en quelque sorte.

Et, Stiles a-t-il mentionné que Derek venait de faire une blague ? Une blague ! Rendez-vous compte.

Stiles espérait de tout cœur ne pas se réveiller et se rendre compte que cette magnifique journée n'avait été qu'un rêve, un superbe rêve. Enfin, superbe, mis à part peut-être le fait de s'être retrouvé enfermé dans une chambre froide, évidemment. Quoique, Derek ne l'aurait jamais appelé « chaud comme la braise » sans cela (et embrassé aussi, accessoirement)… Peut-être cela avait-il valu le coup finalement.

D'ailleurs, plus le temps passe, plus Derek et Stiles sont proches, et plus ce dernier se dit que peu lui chaut le séjour en chambre froide.

**AN : Mwahaha, je suis trop fière d'avoir trouvé un vieux jeu de mots pourri pour ma phrase de fin, jeu de mots pourri qui m'a, en prime, permis de glisser un petit clin d'œil. Mis à part ça, je serais ravie de savoir ce dont vous avez pensé de ce petit one-shot, mais ça vous vous en doutez probablement. Merci pour votre lecture et bonne journée à vous (ou nuit, tout dépend du moment pendant lequel vous lisez cette fic ^^).**


End file.
